


your eyes tell me everything

by destiny919



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, School Dances, let's assume allison is alive here mmkay, that should just be the default always tbh, title from 'Not Just A Girl' by She Wants Revenge, which played at stydia's first winter formal, winter formal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny919/pseuds/destiny919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is overjoyed when Stiles asks her to the winter formal after his breakup with Malia. But at the dance, things quickly start to feel far too familiar…</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes tell me everything

**Author's Note:**

> so as i am in the mad rush to get my college applications in, i'm trying to sleep, still hopped up on coffee, and get struck by huge stydia inspiration at 3am. i write this entire damn thing on my phone without bothering to correct typos. and then two days later have to translate it all into a word doc. example of what i had to comprehend in the cold light of day: "dhe donbed".

Lydia’s head rested on Stiles’ chest, hands on his shoulders while his rested on her waist. They swayed slowly to the song blasting out way too loudly from the gym speakers. She was totally focused on the boy, unable to notice anyone else even if she wanted to, which she didn’t.

But this singular focus had one flaw. She could tell how his head was lifted, craning around subtly. Looking for someone who was not the strawberry blonde dancing with him.

Malia.

The two of them had broken up just a few short weeks before the winter formal, giving Lydia a surge of hope that she’d have a chance with Stiles again. That was compounded when he asked her to be his date to the winter formal. It all seemed so amazingly different from how they’d been awkwardly set up the previous year.

But now it was clear how _not_ different things really were. Their positions had just been reversed. _Stiles_ was the one who wanted to be there with someone else, looking for them even as he danced with another.

Unlike him, however, she could not just acquiesce with grace. Not anymore.

Lydia ripped away from him abruptly, tears flooding her eyes, and all but ran out of the dance. Her feet carried her all the way outside, though of course she’d driven there with Stiles and she had no way of getting home by herself.

She hadn’t noticed him chase after her until he grabbed her arm and she was spun around to face him.

“What the hell, Lydia?” he asked. “Why’d you run out like that?”

Lydia could see him immediately softening at the sight of her tears, and swiped angrily at her eyes.

“Was this payback?” she demanded hoarsely. “For how I obsessed over Jackson last year?” She sniffled a little. “I know I deserve it, but - !”

“No!” Stiles exclaimed immediately, reaching out to hold her by shoulders. “Of course not! What are you talking about, Lydia?”

She shook her head rapidly. “You were looking for Malia,” she sobbed. “I could tell. You wanted to be here with her, not me. You love _her_.”

Stiles let out a heavy sigh, and she almost pulled away from him to run off again. But she had nowhere to go.

“Yeah, I was looking for Malia,” he admitted, and Lydia choked out another sob. “But not for why you think.” She blinked at him with glassy eyes. “I didn’t want to go with her, Lydia. I asked _you_ , because I wanted to come with _you_. You’re not some… second choice. Not ever.”

“But then why…” She stared up at him, and he sighed again, relaxing his grip on her shoulders now that she apparently wasn’t running anymore and started rubbing them gently, almost absentmindedly. Lydia felt herself calming, an almost involuntary reaction she always seemed to have to him no matter the circumstance.

“I was _watching out_ for Malia,” Stiles told her softly. “I was afraid she was going to show up, and take me away from you again.”

At these words Lydia’s lead heart lifted, but then sank again almost immediately. “Why would you let her?” she whispered.

He shrugged. “Maybe I wouldn’t have. I hope I wouldn’t have. Before… I was so messed up after everything, and when she wanted me, I… I didn’t have the strength left to resist. It was easier to go along with her. And it wasn’t like I could have who _I_ really wanted,” he added quietly, lifting his downcast eyes to her face and showing Lydia exactly who it was he meant.

“You could have, actually,” she murmured.

“I know that now,” he agreed sadly. “I was still afraid that if she showed up I would be _weak_ again.” He spat that out like it was a dirty word.

Lydia remained silent, not knowing what to say now.

His big hands caressed her shoulders for another few moments before he spoke again. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I’m so sorry you could ever think I wouldn’t really want you. But Lyds…” Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of the nickname only he ever used for her.

Stiles moved his hands and held her face in them tenderly, wiping away one last tear with his thumb and staring intently into her eyes. “I _do_ want you. Only you.” She held her breath, and he said, “I love you, Lydia.”

She didn’t need to hear another word. Lydia flung her arms around his neck and practically jumped up to kiss him frantically. “I love you, too,” she mumbled against his lips. “I love you. I love you. God, Stiles.”

Stiles kissed her back with unrestrained enthusiasm, his arms dropping to wrap tightly around her waist and press her body against his. He started grinning against her mouth and she moved to kiss his cheeks, his nose, chin, wherever she could reach.

“I’ve wanted to hear you say that for so damn long,” he mumbled back happily.

“I guess I’ve got a lot to make up for, then. I love you.” He kissed her again.

“No, no need,” Stiles told her happily. “I love you. Just glad you finally caught up. I love you. I’ve waited a long damn to say it myself, too. And getting to hear it feels as good as hearing it.”

“Really? _I love you, Stiles_.”

“Okay. Almost as good.” They both laughed, foreheads pressed together.

“You want to go back into the dance?” he asked a couple of minutes later.

Lydia nodded and smiled at him. “I think we owe each other a song where neither of us is distracted. Even a little,” she added carefully.

“Sorry,” he whispered again.

“It’s okay. You’ll just have to stare into my eyes the entire time and make up for it,” she told him, only slightly joking.

“I promise that will not be a problem.”

“It better not be!”

Both smiling hugely, the new couple walked back into the school, arms around each other.

Scott stood by the drinks table with Malia, who actually had shown up eventually, and was fuming now at the sight of them so obviously _together_.

“Guess you missed your chance, there,” Scott murmured, unable and unwilling to keep from grinning at his two friends who finally opened their damn eyes.

“Ugh!” Malia stalked off in the opposite direction.

It wasn’t like she’d ever really had one, anyway.


End file.
